MLP Spanking Stories
by Phenrear
Summary: I'm too damn tired to make a fucking summary right now.


**Hi everyone, Phenrear here with another story. Now, I've gotten a surprising amount of PMs asking where part two of Night 1 is for my FNAF story. It's IN PRODUCTION! I'm doing my best to make it better than part one. Today, however, I bring to you a MLP spanking story. I'm not going to ruin it for you, but it does involve a very peeved Twilight Sparkle, and everyone's favorite pink pony. I am open to suggestions, as this may become a multi chapter story. Anyhow, nothing else on my mind, so ENJOY!**

**Dealing With Pinkie**

It was either really early or really late, but Twilight couldn't tell. She had been working on this spell for hours upon hours without so much as a potty break, but she wanted to get this down. No, she NEEDED to get this down. The spell in question was said to increase the power of the user's magic to near god-like proportions. Unfortunately, in order to achieve the state of mind required to do the spell, Twilight had to be in equilibrium between rage and serenity. A point that the unicorn in question found to be extremely difficult, what with her hectic lifestyle and all. Spike had taken control of the library while Twilight had worked on the spell, and had literally collapsed when the library closed. Twilight had taken him over the Rarity's that night so that Twilight's attempts at the CELESTIA DAMN spell didn't disturb his slumber. The good thing, however, is that Twilight has had enough herbal tea, taken enough candle-lighten baths, and written enough sappy poems to be near the state of mind that she needed. She smiled as she felt the warm feeling creep over her horn. However, just as the sensation was nearing the tip of her horn, a pink blur shot through the window closest to her (she was in the lobby area of the library) and ricocheted around the room, knocking down entire bookshelves in the process. Twilight screamed as she watched the mysterious…_thing_ destroy the beautiful organization of the Ponyville Library. After one terrifying minute, the entity crashed directly in front of the speechless unicorn. Twilight looked harder, and realized that the thing that had just wrecked her house was actually a pony. But not just any pony. "Pinkie Pie! Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she shouted as she went to her friends side. Aside from a few scuffs, the party pony was amazingly ok. "_Groan…_Yeah, I'm fine Twilight. I was testing my party cannon, and I turned the power up too high I guess. Sorry about the mess, Twi, I'll help clean up if you want." By this point, Pinkie was sitting on her haunches and staring at the unicorn in front of her. It was at this time, that Twilight fully assessed the state of the library. Not a single bookshelf was standing, as all of them were either knocked over or in a few pieces. Novels littered the ground, some missing their covers. Pinkie followed Twilight's line of sight and winced at the sight of her face contorting into one of pure rage. "CELESTIA DAMMIT PINKIE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" she roared at Pinkie. Twilight saw Pinkie flinch at her words and her face softened, but she was still furious. "This is what's wrong with you and Rainbow, you don't take into account how your actions effect others. Look at this mess, Pinkie! It's gonna take weeks to clean this up! Why were you even INSIDE the cannon!?" she lectured.

"Twilight, I'm sorry-"

"No you aren't! You're just saying that because you know you're in trouble." Twilight sighed. Pinkie had been becoming more and more reckless over the last few months, and this stunt could've cost her a lot more than a few bruises. She was mentally searching for a solution to her hard-headedness, but there was only one that came to mind, and she just couldn't. Pinkie would hate her! But…it needed to be done. Twilight sighed once more. "Pinkie, come with me." Twilight stood and began walking to the stairs, looking back to see Pinkie behind her, trotting slowly with her head down. Instead of ascending, she took the door next to them, and descended down to the libraries basement. As Pinkie followed Twilight down the stairs, her mind began to race. What was she gonna do to her? Why had she been so stupid? Did she leave the oven on? Questions flooded her mind to the point that she stumbled down the last few steps, and landed with her face on the ground and her rump in the air. Twilight looked back and smiled. She didn't have it in her to laugh. _This is gonna suck. _She thought to herself as she removed the tarp from the newest addition to her collection of things. Pinkie angled her head's position on the floor to look over at the object. It was about two hooves taller than a full grown mare standing on her hind legs, even though it was in a sitting position. It closely resembled an extinct species that Twilight had showed her, maybe it was called a human, she didn't remember. The human-shaped doll was made out of many wooden segments; one for the chest, the midsection, the neck and head, the whole build resembled the picture that Twilight had shown her. As Pinkie was examining the doll, she felt Twilight's magic envelope her and move her to its lap, placing her so that her min section rested in the doll's legs and her lags dangled off of their respective sides. Twilight used her magic to move the doll's left arm to rest on Pinkie's back, securing her in place no matter how hard she would buck. Noticing Pinkie's confused look, Twilight offered up the best explanation that she could muster. "Pinkie, I've been getting really fed up with the way you've been acting recently. You just keep getting more reckless. Remember those burned cupcakes you gave us? Poor Fluttershy is still sick! And do you know how Spike is gonna feel when he comes home to THIS? _Sigh._ This is called a Wooden Drawing Doll. Rarity got it at an antique store a while back, but she gave it to me because she, "Found claws better suited for the job," as she put it. She also showed me how do properly use it last week, so today I'm going to use it on you." She sighed and looked down slightly. She didn't want to do this, not at all, but it had to be done. "Pinkie…you're getting a spanking." The pink mare in question's eyes widened at this. She had been spanked, like, once in her whole life! "Twilight, y-you can't! I'm your friend, please don't do this!" she pleaded, tears already threatening to spill out of her eyes. Twilight almost, _almost, _let Pinkie go, but she had gotten this far. Twilight walked out of Pinkie's line of vision, which only increased the dread that Pinkie was feeling. Twilight inwardly groaned at Pinkie's pleas, but this had to be done. From her position behind the doll, she used her magic to raise it's right arm into the air. "Please Twilight…Don't do this." Twilight closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her mind, before making the doll's arm land directly on Pinkie's left flank, resulting in a yelp from the recipient. Before Pinkie could even fully register the smack, another sharp sting introduced itself to her right flank. The two-phase cycle repeated itself, resulting in a collection of short yelps coming from the pink mare. Twilight noticed Pinkie's bottom was already getting darker; clearly she hadn't gotten this form of discipline before. Twilight wanted to end this fast, so she began making the smacks rain down faster and harder. Pinkie's yelps began to increase in volume and frequency as the doll's assault on her rear began to pick up speed. She winced as a particularly sharp pain landed on the top of her thighs. Twilight saw this more pained reaction, and used her magic to shift the doll's knees so that Pinkies ass was higher up in the air. This ensured that all of the slaps from now on would land on Pinkie's, more sensitive, sit-spots. Pinkie began to yell as the doll began spanking with power and precision that she didn't think possible for an inanimate object; even one controlled by a unicorn. The unicorn in question noticed Pinkie's moans and groans increase in volume, and for the first time, took a detailed look at her ass. The two once-pink globes had now taken on a light-reddish hue, and flexed with every swat and reactive kick and buck that Pinkie made. A light blush, similar to the color of Pinkie's rump, creeped it's way along Twilight's features. She had always been somewhat attracted to the pink mare, and a sight like this wasn't exactly helping in keeping herself dry. In fact, Twilight had had many fantasies in which what was currently happening happens. Combine this with the fact that she made it a hobby to sneak peeks at the bottoms of her friends almost every time she saw them, and you can imagine how this ordeal was making twilight feel. Dare she say it, she was _enjoying _this. The sound of the slaps resonating in her ears, the way Pinkie's butt jiggled with each flinch and smack, and the noises that she made as she was punished all merged together to form one satisfying feeling in the unicorn. However, she was torn from her imagination when she heard the Element of Laughter sob. Not a mere sound in order to get attention, but a genuine _This-Hurts-And-I'm-Sorry _sob. Twilight wanted to ask if her friend was ok, but the question locked itself in her throat. This was a punishment. She couldn't just stop because it hurt, it was supposed to! If anything, it only made Twilight begin to make the doll spank faster. Pinkie arched her back and screamed at the new, more intense, pain that she felt. "TWILIGHT! I'M SORRY!" The doll's movements stopped all together. Pinkie barley notices, she was in so much pain. Unfortunately for Twilight, this meant that the spanking was nearing the end. "Ok Pinkie, count these last few out loud, and we'll be done." Not even waiting for a confirmation, she brought the wooden hand down with as much magical power as she could muster onto Pinkies left thigh.

**CRACK! **"AHHH! One!"

**WHAP! "**OWW! Two!"

**SMACK! **"OUCHIES! THREE!"

**SLAP! **"OHMYGOSH! Twilight-please-I can't!"

Twilight shook her head at this. "That's not a number Pinkie." She said as she had the doll reignite the fire that was Pinkie's ass. The pink mare howled and bucked wilder than ever at the new strikes on her thighs, before ultimately giving in and going limp. After around twenty more swats, Twilight relinquished her magical hold on the doll and let its hand drop limply to its side. She made her way over to Pinkie and rubbed slow circles on her back, cooing comforting words into her ear. Pinkie's panting breaths came out in short apologizes as she felt Twilight's rubbing go lower and lower, until she felt her friend's hoof gently caressing her flanks, feeling their every twitch and contraction. "Pinkie, I'm truly sorry I had to do that, but I'm tired of seeing you endanger yourself and others. You could've been seriously hurt in that stunt you pulled today." She lectured. "You can spend the night here, but come morning you're helping me and Spike clean up that mess." Pinkie nodded in agreement and sighed at the relief she felt that the beating had ended. She smiled at herself. The ordeal had opened up more ways for her to get closer to her secret crush, even if it hurt like hell. All in all, her plan had been a complete success.

**This was a FUCKING BITCH to write, but I'm glad that I did. The spanking scene was not as long as I wanted it to be, but hopefully in later chapters I can fix my length. I NEED REQUESTS, PEOPLE! I got a couple that will be in the works soon, but I really want to know what you all want to see. Regarding my FNAF story: I AM SO SORRY! I spilled coffee on my laptop, so it's in the shop. Once it gets out, uploading will be the very first thing that I do. I could only upload this because it was on a flash drive. I hope I can entertain you long enough with other stories, though. Nothing else on my mind, any questions or requests feel free to pm me, so I will see you guys and gals later.**


End file.
